


Don't Say We Didn't Try

by DeanHeartsCas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanHeartsCas/pseuds/DeanHeartsCas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has been gone for awhile and he finally comes back. It is the perfect time for perfect sex. Right? I'd say this was crackish which is why it has the humour tag but I'm not sure. It made me laugh...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Say We Didn't Try

Their tongues moved against one another, the movements so erratic and passionate that they were almost violent. Their hands gripped the other; Dean's cupping Castiel's face whilst the angel held Dean's hips. Their bodies were pressed together, muscle to muscle, chest to chest, heart to heart. Dean could feel Castiel's vessel's heart beating hard and fast, matching his own in an almost eerie synchronicity. The instant he'd seen Castiel standing there, waiting for him patiently Dean had scrambled over and before the moment had been cheapened by words their lips were glued together. He'd been gone awhile, 15 days, 6 hours and 10 minutes to be exact, not that he had been counting of course but long enough for Dean to start becoming desperate to see him. It was a need to look into those blue eyes, to touch that body and cup that face, to kiss those lips and taste this being that had driven him crazy. Finally seeing him there, standing before Dean's bed in the rundown motel he'd booked for the night, his heart had jumped, his stomach had dropped and his legs had moved him to where Castiel stood. All of this had happened in a mere 2 seconds and now finally he was kissing the one he loved.

They broke apart, both gasping for breath. Their eyes locked and the spark that Dean knew existed between the two of them ignited once more.

''Hi.''

''Hello Dean.''

''So, you're back. Right?''

''I am. I missed you. '' Castel told him. Dean felt his chest swell and knew that if he didn't do something quickly he'd burst into tears or do something equally chick-flicky. The only thought that came to his mind was to kiss his angel again and so he did just that.

''Imissedyoutoo.'' He uttered before quickly pressing his lips to Castiel's who accepted him graciously. As his tongue moved into Cas' mouth his hands moved over Cas' body. The need to touch Castiel, feel every muscle to make sure this was real and not a dream became overpowering. They roamed his chest, down to his belly and then around to his lower back. He held them there a moment before sliding them up to his shoulder blades where he knew that, in his real form, Castiel's wings connected. He brought them back around and started pawing at the overcoat that Cas was wearing.

Before either of them knew what was happening they had started stripping at each other's clothes in a desperate fervour. Their hands groping and grabbing at any body part it came into contact with. Soon Castiel was shirtless, the garments tossed to the floor and he was tugging at Dean's t-shirt. Dean raised his arms, assuming it would just slide right off of him but in his haste Castiel jerked his hands upwards and connected with Dean's jaw. He stumbled backwards, his jaw aching and his mouth hanging open in shock. Castiel's eyes were wide open too, his face shocked and horrified.

''I'm sorry Dean! I didn't...I mean. I...''

''It's fine Cas. It's alright. It was an accident. But just let me take my t-shirt off okay?'' Dean told him, smirking slightly. He rubbed his jaw, thanking God or whoever that Cas hadn't had his angel mojo behind that punch, before reaching down and stripping himself. Castiel's eyes grew wider and his tongue snaked out from between his lips. It slid over his bottom lip in a look that was pure lust. Dean smirked again, feeling a moment of pride at the fact that he was the one who drove Castiel to lick his lips like that before stepping back up to him, he ran his hand over the waistband of Castiel's pants.

''Now, where were we?''

Again their mouths met, their tongues danced and their hands groped. Castiel reached down and unbuttoned his own suit pants before letting them fall down to his ankles where he then stepped out of them. He'd already kicked his shoes off at some point and now it was time for his socks. Dean watched as Castiel moved over to the bed and sat down, glancing up at Dean and looking him up and down with a not quite desperate look before struggling with the garments. _It is so much easier in porno's_ , Dean thought, _their clothes just literally fall off_. As Cas busied himself with his socks Dean ripped open his jeans and dropped them to his ankles; he tried tugging his foot out but in the rush somehow became entangled in them. He fell face first onto the bed, his bare knees hitting the wooden frame and causing him to voice a muffled howl whilst he got a mouthful of duvet. He could hear Castiel laughing as he pushed himself up and glared over at the angel. He wriggled and twisted his feet until he finally had them free and then tackled the angel. Pinning him to the bed and stifling the laughter with a rough kiss that was all tongue and taste. He raked his hands down the toned chest before reaching Castiel's nipple. His revenge was a hard pinch and tug, causing Cas to cry out against Dean's mouth.

He slid his mouth away from Castiel's and gently kissed along his jaw, the stubble brushing against him in that familiar and rough way. Dean reached the soft skin of Castiel's neck and kissed downwards. Those gentle kisses turned to sharp nips which then turned into huge bites. The angel squirmed and arched his back as Dean bit the flesh. A particularly sharp bite was followed by Castiel raking his fingers down Dean's back. He moaned against Cas' neck as the nails dug deep. Fingers slid over bare flesh, no muscle above the waist was left untouched as both man and angel connected. Dean then decided to move downwards, beginning his journey south by kissing and lapping at Castiel's collarbones before slowly following the light trail of hair from chest to stomach. Still arching his back Castiel's moans drove him on. After reaching the tight underwear, Dean slid his mouth lightly over the bulge, breathing out. He knew his hot breath teased Castiel and drove him wild, the evidence in another moan and squirm He continued on in this vain for some time, giving Castiel something to really moan about before finally pulling back.

''Time to get these off don'tcha think?'' Dean asked playfully, looking up in time to see Cas nodding vigorously. Grinning he ran his hands up Castiel's thighs, his fingers pressing down firmly. He reached the underwear and snaked his fingers into the waistband, feeling the warm flesh of Castiel's hips pressing against his knuckles. Dean pulled downwards but couldn't get them past them any further than the angel's hips. With Cas lying on his back, they wouldn't budge yet Dean kept pulling.

Castiel wriggled his hips as Dean tugged at his underwear.

''Lift em up dammit!''Dean finally told him. Castiel lifted himself upwards, allowing Dean to pull the fabric down so far before it got caught on Castiel's erection. Dean let out a sigh as Castiel let out a snort. He tugged harder and the underwear finally came free but not before pushing Cas' cock down into an uncomfortable position. The angel cried out, arching his back and wriggling his hips again, finally allowing himself freedom. Dean pulled the jockey shorts down until they reached Castiel's knees but before he could ask Cas to lift his feet up he slipped. Castiel's feet, having gained barely any purchase on the soft duvet to begin with, slid out from under him. One flew past Dean and knocked his hip but the other took him straight in the stomach. All the breath was knocked out of him and he doubled over, his hands gripping Castiel's underwear so tightly his knuckles turned white. The angel looked on in horror, his foot still pressed to Dean's stomach.

''I'm...I'm so sorry Dean!'' Castiel told him before attempting to pull his legs out of his underwear. After finally getting them free he got to his hands and knees and crawled over to Dean who was still trying to get his breath back. Dean groaned as his breath slowly came back to him, his chest feeling tight and his stomach sore. He could feel Castiel's hand stroking his upper back and could hear the concern in his voice but he had to ignore it for a moment. _Get your breath back,_ he thought _, get your breath back and carry on. He didn't mean it._ Finally able to breathe normally Dean sat up straight and looked Castiel in the eye, still hearing those muted apologies and seeing the worry in those blue pools.

''It's okay. I'm alright. Just... just be more careful from now on okay?'' Dean suggested, gently poking Castiel in the stomach before leaning in and kissing him gently. As their lips met Dean traced his fingers slowly downwards. A shaky sigh flew into his mouth as he wrapped his fingers tightly around Castiel's hardened cock. He sensed more than saw the shiver that ran through the angel's body as Dean slowly started stroking Cas. His fingers loosely gripping the shaft, ran up and down from head to base. He grinned with the knowledge that he was sending wave after wave of pleasure to Cas, driving him wild with his slow teasing strokes. Lust overtook him and before he knew it Castiel was on his back and Dean was swallowing him whole. The angel was once more squirming, his body writhing as Dean's tongue flicked and lapped, his lips a tight vice around Castiel. Dean's head bobbed up and down, his hand following the same rhythm. He could feel Cas' hand running through his hair, the grip tightening whenever he took the full length.

"De-Dean, so…so close. Been too long. So, can't hold back, so close.'' Castiel whimpered almost tripping over his own words in his breathless voice.

Dean quickly pulled his head back, not wanting it to finish just yet. He knew that if he carried on Castiel would finish and he'd waited too damn long for Cas to finish this early into their love-making. True he wouldn't mind swallowing Castiel's essence but he preferred it when they came together. The ecstasy, emotion and passion that all burst forth when this happened always overwhelmed Dean and he'd missed it. Shit, he'd been yearning for it the night Castiel went off on his little won't-take-a-few-days mission and dammit he was going to get it tonight. As he remembered the past times that special moment had happened Castiel climbed to his knees and wrapped his arms around Dean, pulling him close until once again they were pressed together. A soft groan slipped from Dean's mouth as their stiffened members strained against the other, the fabric from his underwear feeling insanely restrictive. For what seemed an eternity they stayed that way, on their knees, bodies and lips against the other, hands sliding up and down and stroking skin and muscle. Then Castiel suddenly took control, shuffling to the side and pushing Dean down onto the bed. His head rested on the lumpy pillows as Castiel pulled his underwear off of him. He tensed, waiting for his own feet to slip, briefly considering for a mere second of letting them. Deciding not to take revenge Dean lay back and let the angel kiss and lick him in ways that drove all clear thought out of his mind.

'Such beauty. So, so beautiful. Too long." He could hear Cas muttering as he kissed and bit at Dean's thighs. His tongue slipped out and ran across Dean's skin until he reached his hard cock. The wet and warmness caused goose bumps to break out all over Dean's body, a shiver racing through along his spine. He arched his back as Castiel's head bobbed between his legs, the angel's lips expertly swirling around in circles and causing pleasure to race through Dean's whole body. After only a few moments Dean felt the familiar heat in his belly and grabbed Castiel's head, forcing the angel to stop. Worried blue eyes looked at him but he only smiled.

"Fuck Cas, it's been so long. You're gunna make me come if you carry on using that tongue of yours that way."

"I see. Then allow me to use it in another way." Castiel answered smartly back and before Dean could even think of where that tongue was heading his legs were lifted above him and Castiel's tongue was lapping at his entrance. He cried out, shock and pleasure mixing together and forcing his body to shudder. Each flick of Castiel's tongue, every swipe of wetness caused Dean to moan. That expert tongue licked in and around him, his moans reaching their highest whenever Castiel pushed himself inside Dean. After what felt like hours, but could have only been minutes Castiel lifted his head and grinned at his lover. Shaky with breath, his chest rising and falling, Dean couldn't speak so settled for pulling Cas towards him and repaying him with a loving kiss. Pulling their lips mere millimetres apart Castiel asked

"Dean, can I...make love to you?"

Dean chuckled. "You don't have to ask me you know. You can just do it."

"I like to ask your permission though Dean. It's your body I'm entering and I know it can be painful. I want to make sure you want to do it before I went further." Cas told him

"Okay, then yes. You can make love to me." Dean answered, before leaning upwards for another kiss. This one lasted longer than a few seconds, their tongues lapping at each other as Castiel's hand slipped over Dean's body.

"Where's the-"

"In my duffle bag to the right of the bed." Dean told Cas, knowing exactly what he was looking for. The angel smirked before leaning over and rustling through the bag. As he stretch forwards, digging deeper into the bag Dean noticed Cas' hip bone. His mouth instantly watered, his cock hardened just that little bit more. He had a thing for those hipbones, probably an unhealthy thing but what the Hell. Those prominent ridges could make Dean orgasm if he licked and bit at them for long enough and right now he needed to taste that flesh. The urge to run his tongue over the bone, the smell of Castiel's natural musk filling his nose at the same time, was overwhelming. He sat up, intending to explore Cas' hips whilst the angel rummaged around for the lube but as he did, Castiel found it. He turned around and sat up sharply before he could fall off the bed and that was when his elbow connected with Dean's temple.

From Dean's point of view the elbow came out of nowhere and the next thing he knew the hard bone connected with his temple and he was almost knocked unconscious. A bright flash of light and he could swear he saw stars. He cried out and collapsed onto the bed, holding his sore head and staring blankly at the ceiling whilst he waited for the room to stop spinning. _Sex isn't supposed to hurt this much_ , Dean thought stupidly. Two Cas' were on him in a flash, checking for bleeding and snapping their fingers in front of Dean's eyes, all the while the word sorry was pouring from both their mouths like water. Slowly the world grew steady and double Cas merged into one apologetic, almost tearful angel. Dean gave a non too pleasurable moan, rubbing his head and breathing slowly. He glared at Cas, then saw the utter horror and fear in the angels and eyes and relented. _Damn him and those gorgeous eyes. I swear if they weren't so blue I'd have thrown him out on his bare ass._

''What did I say about being careful! I swear, I've been hit more times tonight that I ever have before during sex.'' Dean told Castiel. A look of worry and disappointment crept onto the angel's face. Dean sighed and pulled the angel into his lap, kissing his forehead and stroking his hair. Deciding to let it go and try to keep the somewhat fading romance alive Dean tried to cheer Cas up.

''Awh come on! We're having fun right?'' Dean thought back to the punch to the jaw, the kick to his stomach and now the elbow to his temple and snorted. ''Okay, maybe it's a little different but hey, we are _so_ not giving up.'' He reassured Cas before biting him on his neck. The angel pulled away however and stared at Dean.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine, honestly. Well, no. I'm horny as Hell and you're sitting there naked in front of me!" Dean replied before diving at Castiel and pushing him backwards. They both giggled, before bringing their lips together and sparking the romance again. Dean pushed himself against Cas as they kissed, forcing a groan out of the angel and he responded. After the kiss Dean sat back up, pulled Castiel with him, and then fell backwards.

"Okay, so let's get down to this making love business!" Dean laughed before dragging the angel on top of him.

"Still go the lube?"

"It fell on the floor when I…hurt you." Castiel said, biting his lip at the memory.

"Go get it and let's started!"

Castiel nodded before leaning down and reaching for the lube. Dean made sure to keep his head clear of anyway wayward limbs, staying perfectly still until the angel was back on top of him. Castiel wiggled the bottle in front of Dean's eyes and grinned. He started kissing his way back down Dean's body, his tongue making the barest of connections with Dean's aching shaft, before he started lapping at Dean's entrance again. More moans and pleasurable shivers followed. Soon Cas replaced his tongue with his fingers, the cold lube causing Dean to jump a little. Pain and pleasure collided as Castiel opened him up, moving quickly from one to two fingers.

"How is that Dean?"

"That…feels…fucking….amazing…Cas." Dean answered between his heavy breaths.

"Are you ready for me?"

"Ye-well. I think so. Maybe."

Dean wasn't sure if he actually was ready but as he felt the bed shift he opened his eyes and saw Castiel, standing proud and hard as a rock, waiting. He sighed and nodded his head, knowing the angel was desperate to be inside of him. Dean watched as Castiel squirted the lube onto to himself and prepared before positioning himself, one hand holding Dean's leg up, the other guiding himself in. He slowed his breathing down, trying to relax but before that could happen a sharp burning pain radiated throughout his whole body.

''More lube! More lube!'' Dean cried out, his back arching until he felt it was going to break. Castiel pulled his cock from Dean, causing him to cry out even more.

''I thought you were ready Dean.'' Castiel told him, his tone slightly angry. Dean glared at him and cocked his eyebrow.

''Well I wasn't!''

They stubbornly stared at each other for a moment, both considering giving up before Dean sighed and lay his head back.

''I'm sorry Cas. It's just, I want this to be perfect and... well it's far from perfect right?''

''Correct. Our sexual encounters normally have more grace than tonight.''

''You think we have grace?'' Dean asked, raising his head and looking sceptically at Castiel.

''Yes. The way we move Dean. Especially you, is so full of passion and fire and intensity. We come together and it seems like a dance, one of union and lust. I've never felt anything like this Dean. I've never experienced anything like this. Humans can be so confusing and frustrating. Yet this act is simple and loving and I wouldn't want to experience it with any another being. ''

Dean stared for a moment, knowing that this was the biggest speech he had ever heard Castiel make and the things he had said were something he'd never heard out of the angel's mouth before. Dumbing it down just a little Dean realised that Castiel enjoyed sex and only wanted it with him.

''Right. Thank you. So... more lube?''

Castiel nodded and reached down to grab the bottle and add more to himself. Dean watched as Castiel coated his fingers with a fair amount before placing them inside Dean. He used his fingers for a few more minutes before finally pulling out and giving Dean a questioning look. Once again the lube was used and Castiel positioned himself.

Just as Cas was about to push into him he looked up into Dean's eyes and held his stare. Their gaze was intense, filling with passion and love yet a measure of concern there for he knew this would hurt Dean a little bit. Dean gave a small nod, letting Castile know that it was okay. That it was okay and that it felt good, that Dean needed this. Needed this in what was also an unhealthy way. It felt amazing and if it felt amazing, Dean wanted more of it. When Cas held himself there for a moment longer a barely controlled whine escaped Dean's mouth. Castiel jerked ever so slightly, seeming to come out of a daze. He shook his head, smiled at Dean and before Dean could start to wonder what Cas had been thinking about he pushed himself forwards.

A gasp left Dean's mouth and flowed into the air, a moan right on its tail. In one quick movement Castiel was halfway inside of him and it felt so right, felt so good that he couldn't believe he'd gone so long without it. The angel started to pull backwards, intending to go slow, but before he could move more than an inch Dean reached forwards and grabbed his hips, forcing him back in and a little deeper. He could feel Castiel half heartedly resisting him so he pulled even harder, causing Cas to shift forwards until he was fully in Dean. A scream of mere ecstasy rose up in Dean's chest; one so full of pleasure and happiness that he felt it might actually rip him wide open if he didn't release it. So he did. This was how it should be. He and Castiel connected, brought together and held there forever and a day. Nothing was more important than this moment, the one that started it all off. Huge waves of pleasure and pain crashing against one another. He heard heavy breaths, short, sharp and quick ones that filled his ears. He opened eyes that he hadn't realised were shut to see Castiel, his chest heaving and sweat rolling down his face and body. A grin slipped slowly onto his face as he watched this being before him, knowing that his own body was causing that reaction. Cas looked up once more, his eyes flashing like small sharp glints of glass, and Dean saw his grin matched on his face. He forgot about all the little mishaps and accidents they'd had in the last half hour or so, they didn't matter. Not when things were like this. Not until Castiel got way too thrust happy and his head slammed against the headboard anyways.

For the second time that night Dean saw stars and felt his head ache, although there was no double Cas which was a relief. For what time he wasn't sure, he heard Castiel apologizing. If it wasn't happening to him he would have found the whole thing hilarious but he could swear there was some unseen force that didn't want them to have successful sex tonight. He felt the mad urge to shout out and ask if anyone was there. Did they want some popcorn with the comedy show or were they fine and fucking dandy! Dean pushed that urge away and told himself he was being an idiot. He grumbled to himself before grumbling to Castiel that he was okay and it didn't hurt. They both shuffled down the bed a little, Dean grabbing a pillow and making sure it was right between his head and any solid wood that might feel the need to knock itself against him some more that night. Looking up he saw Castiel staring down at him, puppy dog eyes looking once more worried and almost too big for the angels head. Dean sighed and forced a smile to his face, he recalled the feelings and emotions he had been feeling a few minutes ago and let it all back in. Poking Cas with his toe, he reassured the chagrined angel.

''Okay, it's alright. Let's just carry on. Once you're back inside me everything will be fine. Okay?''

Castiel nodded and re-positioned himself before pushing back into Dean. The moans came back easily to him and once again he forgot everything. It all came down to Castiel, to this one being that made him feel things nobody else had made him feel. He started slowly this time, easing himself in and out but before long he'd started up a hard and fast rhythm knowing that Dean liked it so. Soon they were both panting, chest heaving in unison whilst the sweat coated their bodies. Everything was Castiel, the way his sweat soaked hair lay across his forehead, the way he bit his own bottom lip to keep from crying out too loudly, the way his muscles tensed and flexed in just the right way and of course the feel of him moving in and out of Dean with relentless speed. Everything was Cas and that was just how Dean liked it.

The bed shook and squeaked as Castiel fucked into him, the angel using some of his angelic powers now to go further and deeper than was normal. Over his groans and shouts Dean could hear the bed hitting the wall, a rhythmic thudding noise that must be driving his neighbours insane. He'd seen them earlier on in the motel's small diner, an elderly couple in their late 70's. Dean suppressed a laugh as an image of their faces flashed through his mind. Castiel's groans brought him back and he forgot all about the traumatised couple next door. He reached forwards and pulled the angel down to him, their chests and lips pressed together. Dean held the back of Castiel's head and moved along to his neck. He bit down hard before suckling and tasting the flesh. Another groan from Castiel erupted and he carried on fucking Dean with a new intensity. Dean threw his head back and cried out as Cas moved in and out of him with an almost epic fervour. Movement caught his eyes and he turned his head, the laughter from before escaped his lips and he let it loose. As well as the whole bed the bedside cabinet was shaking, each thrust from Cas causing it to tremble. Dean could see the lamp shaking too and realised what was going to happen a second before it did. The smash echoed through the room and they were plunged into darkness, causing Castiel to jump up in what Dean knew was his fight or flight mode.

''What happened? Why is the room dark? What was that smash? Who's there?'' Castiel questioned. His voice heavy and laboured from his breathing.

''That smash was the cheap ass lamp that you knocked off the cabinet by fucking me angel style.'' Dean answered before reaching upwards and tugging at the back lighted silhouette of Castiel's wrist. ''But you're not gunna stop now are you?''

''But the light...''Castiel said as Dean pulled him back onto the bed.

''Who needs it? You can do me in the dark.'' Dean whispered before pulling Castiel back on top of him. He knelt above Dean who propped himself up on his elbows before kissing and licking at Cas's stomach. The angel sighed as Dean's lips pressed softly against his skin. Dean moved lower and lower, gently kissing the taunt muscle before reaching Castiel's cock. His tongue slid out and down the thick shaft causing Castiel to issue a shaky sigh. As his tongue moved up and down, circling the head Castiel shifted, making himself more comfortable. His hands ran through Dean's hair and gripped the back of his head tightly. Dean knew something was wrong as soon as Castiel shifted again. He was too far to the right, having lost all sense of direction in the sudden darkness and once again, Dean realised what was going to happen a second before it did.

''Ah shi-'' He called out before his words were lost in a shout. Together they fell off of the bed and onto the cold wooden floor. Dean sighed and shook his head in amazement not even bothering to move; knowing tonight was a lost cause. He struggled to free himself from the tangle of limbs that was his angel. Goosebumps ran over his flesh as the cold wood pressed against his back and ass. His legs were still propped on the bed whilst Castiel himself was half on top of Dean. A groan from Castiel told Dean the angel was still conscious which he was thankful for. An unconscious angel, who was surprisingly heavy for being so slim, splayed out on top of him, did not sound like a good way to spend the night. Castiel climbed off of Dean before helping the hunter back onto the bed.

''Right...So, how about we just lay in bed and cuddle?'' Dean asked, deciding to give up on the sex and not giving a damn how cheesy that sentence was. He was sore, bruised and had been hit more times than was necessary during sex. He heard a muted agreement from Castiel who pulled the sheets back. Dean slid under them and was then followed by the angel. Castiel curled up against Dean, laying his head down next to Dean's and slipping his hands over his chest, who wrapped his arms around the creature he loved. Sex with Castiel was fantastic; Dean had a lot of firsthand experience with that but he was content to just lay there after the failed attempts tonight. Lying there, holding each other, feeling the other's breath on his skin he was happy. Sex was over rated anyway he told himself, knowing it was a lie, before closing his eyes and gently squeezing Cas.

''Dean. I'm sorry about tonight. We can try again tomorrow if you want.''

''Sure thing Cas.'' Dean told him, knowing full well they'd be up and going at it like hyperactive frenzied rabbits at the crack of dawn. ''Hey, it's not like we didn't try...''

''Good. Just one more thing Dean.'' Castiel whispered.

''What?''

''Can you go on top? I seem to have hurt myself when we fell.''


End file.
